The Romp Chronicles
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Plot summary and Disclaimer inside. Oh wait...there is no plot. Just smut. Yep. Pure smut. Features Daichi Bastion xManjyome Chazz yaoi. EDIT: DISCONTINUED.


**Authors Notes: *cackles* MORE YAOI SMUT FEATURING BASTION(DAICHI)XCHAZZ(MANJYOME). Believe me. We need it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. If I did own these two...they would be in my room for the lonely nights. 3**

**Reviews will be loved alone with the person who reviewed. Flames will be ignored and used to power up my dragon cannon. Who's it going to hit? You. :3**

**Jking~. 3  
**

**

* * *

**

The fact that this was 100% embarrassing and ridiculous slipped though his mind. But it didn't change the fact that he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it a lot.

The reluctant Slifer sat in his seat, a mix of pleasure and displeasure on his face. A light sheen of sweat coated his visible flesh. He clutched at his pencil and desk, trying his hardest to concentrate on the lesson that was before him. But it was hard to do so! With everything that was happening him right this very moment, it seemed impossible to happen. What was going on? Something that shouldn't be done to anyone. Whether that person was a male or female. It shouldn't be happening.

Manjyome bit his lip, trying his hardest to keep his moans muffled. It wasn't going to well. Judai and Sho continued to glance at him in shock and worry. They wanted to know what was wrong with him. Of course he couldn't tell. Telling them would just embarrass him to the Shadow Realm and back! The soft sounds of the buzzing were hearable only to him and that was because he knew it was there in the first place. Sitting down didn't help much either. All it did was drive him more insane and sent him more pleasure. It was deep as it could be anyway. And it was pressing hard into his prostate, not once letting up unless he jumped slightly from the pleasure.

Yes. There was a dildo within him. Why? Because he was forced to. Who would be devious enough to send him to school with a vibrating dildo within him? The most devious man in Duel Academia.

Daichi was up a few rows higher than the Slifer, sitting in the usual rows of Ra's. A devious smirk was on his face. This was enjoyable. Watching Manjyome squirm under his actions was such a big turn on. Even now his member was slowly becoming hard. But he still kept himself in control. Just because he was smirking and was imagining how he was feeling didn't stop him from thinking of something to quell his raging hormones. It wasn't hard. Especially not for him.

The temptation to reach into his pocket and turn on the vibration up was great. Now _that_ was hard to resist. All it did was take a few notches up and he would drive the Slifer over the edge. How embarrassing would that be. Everyone would wonder if he was sick in the end. This Ra, however, would find it erotic beyond all belief. It was so strong. Maybe he should do it. Only for a second. A second on it's highest setting and then quickly return it to it's previous setting. See? It wouldn't take to long. He just had to do it.

And of course he would give in to temptation.

The Ra reached into his pocket and stroked the controller that was resting there. He felt like it was a precious secret that only he was to know about. Which was the truth. Keeping it a secret just made the whole thing for sexy to him. It added spice to the "relationship". His thumb pad lightly stroked the switch. Here it goes. Just a slight twitch would push it up. He quickly did it, placing the vibrator up to the highest setting before quickly bringing it back down to where it was before. That short second, Manjyome had released a loud moan and jumped an inch out of his seat.

All eyes were on him now. His pale cheeks were tinted a bright pink. There were a few times when they would see _the_ Manjyome Jun blush and that was only because Asuka had did something he liked. But in the classroom where nothing happened to one person in general? That was pure embarrassment for the male.

"Are you alright, Manjyome-san?" the Ra professor asked, his usual bored expression on his face.

The ravenette shook his head furiously. "N-not really, Professor…" He twitched slightly as he felt the pleasure soon over-power him. He was close. "I think I need to go to the infirmary though…"

The teacher nodded. "Very well. Would someone help him go?"

Jun prayed that _he_ wouldn't volunteer. Anyone but him. Of course even if someone else came with him, he would probably still react to the pleasure he was feeling and finish himself off.

"I'll go, Professor," Daichi answered, raising his hand up.

The reluctant Slifer flinched as the professor allowed this. They weren't going to be back for a while. The Ra genius stepped down the stairs until he reached where Jun sat. He gave him a smile and motioned for him to come along. Grey eyes looked up and stared into brown. He could already see the Ra's devious plot. The ravenette stood up and walked away from his seat, heading towards the door with the Ra behind him. They were only a few steps away from their classroom when Daichi pulled the Slifer into his chest, pushing his own erection into the boys backside and pushing the dildo in deeper.

"I didn't know you could moan like that in class…" the philosopher stated in a husky tone into his ear. He ground himself into the others backside, earning small moans and gasps from the pale male.

"I-It's your fault! Ah…" Jun moaned, squirming in the Ra's grasp.

Daichi smirked, holding him tighter to himself. "Don't blame me, Manjyome-san da…You could have pulled it out before you came to school. But no. Instead you kept it in. I didn't know you were naughty like that…"

The Slifer male only whimpered more, pushing back against the other student. The Ra looked around before pulling them into a nearby bathroom, barricading the door with the stick of a mop. He turned to look at his victim, seeing him all the way at the other end of the bathroom, face flushed red. He advanced upon him slowly, like a lion stalking his shivering prey. His strong hands were soon on either side of the ravenette's head, a gleam in his eyes.

"Shall we play again?"

Jun looked up at him, squirming from pleasure and anticipation. "Y-yes…"

Daichi smirked, moving his hands to slip them underneath the black coat, sliding the garment off of the others body. As soon as the dirty cloth was gone, the Ra pulled the Slifer into his body, their lips interlocking in a heated kiss. The older male moved him hand until it reach the others ass. Using the tips of his fingers, he pressed onto the base of the vibrating piece, pushing it deeper into the younger ones body. Jun released a loud moan, breaking the kiss and cling to the yellow coat before him.

The Ra smirked as he looked down at the squirming beauty before him. "Aw, look at you. You must be so close…"

Jun gasped, burying his face into the Ra's neck, bucking back against the other's fingers and the dildo. He was close. Close enough that with the right touches or the right words, he would explode within his pants. And since Daichi was the one playing with him, he was sure to do it within a matter of minutes. That was his specialty. Making the Slifer cum with no problem at all.

"Mm…I wonder how tightly your inner walls are squeezing this plastic thing. It must be tight," Daichi whispered into the others neck. He licked what was open to him before biting down harshly on the pale skin.

That was what undid him. He shuddered as his cock released large spurts of his cum into his own underwear, making him feel wet and dirty. The ravenette squirmed in the Ra's grasp, trying to get free. L-let me go…I have to clean up-"

Daichi interrupted him with a kiss, making it as rough as possible. His hands slipped under the purple sweater the male wore and pulled it up, breaking the kiss for only a second to allow the sweater to come off before they were kissing again. The Ra was already working on the others pants, pulling off the belt as soon as he was allowed to and unbutton the troublesome fabric that blocked him from what he wanted. He reached his hand down, feeling the mess that the ravenette had caused. The very feeling made him groan.

"Manjyome-san da. You must be very dirty minded if you cummed this much from a simple dildo in you and a bite to your neck…" He ground his hips into the others, his hard member rubbing against the slowly hardening member of the other.

Said male gasped out, trying to squirm away. "It's your fault! If you never started this-ah!-I wouldn't be like this..!"

The Ra male only chuckled at such a idea. "Oh, don't blame me…you're to blame here…" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cloth. He didn't hesitate to bunch it up and push it into the ravenette's open, moaning mouth. He smirked at the males wide and shocked eyes. "You talk too much."

He immediately started biting and nipping at the pale neck and torso that was expose to him, leaving marks hear and there. The muffled moans and groans that he pulled out from his partner were just beautiful. It was perfect music to his ears. And he loved every second of it. It only helped him to get even more harder if that was possible. He stuck out his tongue, licking a trail of saliva down his chest and stomach until he reached the hem of black jeans. He licked he area above it, feeling the Slifer shudder under his ministrations. His hands made quick work of pulling both the annoying fabric of the others pants and underwear off.

Daichi nipped gently at the now hardened member. Manjyome moaned as loudly as his muffled mouth could, leaning against the cold tile wall for support. It was a relief to feel something like it against his heated flesh. He knew he his body was going to get more and more hotter as the day went on. His eyes widen in pure pleasure when the Ra engulfed his cock, immediately sucking on it roughly as his head bobbed up and down his length. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through him, almost like lightning. His legs trembled beneath him as the others tongue worked energetically on his cock.

His legs shook violently as he quickly cummed, shooting his seed into the others mouth. Daichi welcome it with eagerness, swallowing it with soft groans. He pulled away, releasing the now limp cock from his mouth. "That was a little fast, don't you think?" Jun groaned, sliding down to the floor. The Ra only chuckled at the exhausted state of his partner. "I advise you to stand back up, Manjyome-san da. It'll be more painful if you don't…"

Hearing this, the Slifer tried his hardest to stand back up, not wanting to real pain after all the pleasure he's felt. Of course, he was so weak from climax so failed every time he tried. He shook his head. He just couldn't get up.

The Ra duelist merely smirked at him. He wasn't really going to hurt him. That wasn't the kind of person he was. He stood up, gently, bringing the Slifer up from his sitting position. He pushed himself hard against the small body, trapping the male between him and the way. By instinct, Manjyome rested a leg on the others hip and pulled out the plastic object from his ass, earning a approving growl. Daichi slipped three fingers into the ravenette mouth and they were immediately lavished and licked with a energetic tongue. As soon as they were completely lavished, he pulled them out and slipped a finger inside the pale body's tight anus.

No matter how many times they would fuck, Jun was always tight. It matched his body type so well. Nice and tight…Knowing what was coming, the Ra shuddered in delight. He couldn't wait to pound into the male repeatedly. Hearing the Slifer's pants for more, he slipped his remaining two fingers in, stretching and moving his fingers inside the tight orifice. The moans weren't helping him at all. He pulled his fingers out quickly, working on his belt and pants. He pulled them down enough until his member was freed and he sighed in relief. Finally the unwelcome tightness was gone. Now it was only time to enter an even tighter area.

Daichi spit into his hand and coated his cock with it, using it as a replacement lubricant. Once that was done, he positioned himself at the male's puckered entrance, nudging it once and earning a muffled whimper from him. He smirked before pushing himself hard into the lithe body. The heat and tightness of the Slifer's lower orifice was completely perfect. He groaned into the other students ear, shuddering from the muffled sounds that were coming out of him. Completely perfect.

The Ra duelist didn't hesitate to start a hard pace, pulling out slowly only to thrust back in as hard as he can. He continued to do this, over and over again, smirking at the surprised moans that were deep in the Slifer's throat. Usually he would enjoy hearing the moans the ravenette would release. It would turn him on even more so. But due to the school day still going on, he couldn't risk someone walking in on them. He would just have to deal with what he was hearing right now.

Manjyome wrapped his arms around the bigger males shoulders, clinging onto him tightly. He was silently begging him to go faster. The hard pace felt great but it would be much better if he went faster. He nuzzled the others neck, trying his hardest to beg for what he wanted. It was hard when he was gagged from speaking. His nails dug deep into the bronze flesh, crescent marks slowly forming. He was barely focusing on the continuous thrust the Ra was making. Out slowly, in hard. Out slowly, in hard. Over and over again. He ran his nails down the flesh, leaving angry red welts to follow after him.

Feeling the decently sharp nails scratch down his back sent a greater chill up his spine, causing him to stop his ministrations. _Fuck… _he thought to himself, trying to bring down the tight feeling he felt in his balls. He was going to last for as long as he could this time. Leaning forward, Daichi bite down hard onto the pale neck before him. He changed the tempo, going harder and faster to the Slifer duelists delight. Manjyome could feel the own tightness deep in his sack swell more and more by the second. He was getting closer and closer. He reached down between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke himself furiously, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

The Ra duelist angled his hips, hitting the others prostate dead-on. The ravenette threw his head back, emitting the loudest moan he could while gagged, his own cock twitching as it released large white spurts of his essence onto their stomachs and chests. Daichi stopped, pressing their bodies tightly together. He panted and brought in as much air as he could, his still hard cock inside the contracting anus. He wasn't ready to finish just yet. He pulled out of the pale body and turned his partner to face the wall.

"I'm not done…not yet…"

Manjyome could only whimper in pleasure as he braced himself against the wall, spreading his legs for the Ra duelist. Once again, the Ra groaned in pleasure, pushing up against the small body. He pushed the tip of his cock against the wet entrance before pushing in easily and hard. He wasted no time in starting a fast pace, pounding into the tight orifice with gusto. He didn't falter once as he continued his pace, groaning into the pale boy's ear. It was completely tight. Wonderfully tight. He pulled away, slowing down his pace slightly as he looked down to watch his movements. The pure sight of his cock disappearing into the puckered entrance was breathtaking. He wasn't going to last long if he kept this up.

"Fuck…Manjyome…" Daichi groaned, leaning on the pale body again.

Jun whimpered with delight as he felt the pace increase again. He was thankful for once that he had the makeshift gag. If he didn't, he would be moaning like a whore by now. But with the way he succumbed to the demands and ministrations of the Ra, he might as well be one. His cock twitched as he felt a rough hand grasped it. He pushed back against the rod that was impaling him repeatedly, squirming from the double pleasure. Daichi sped up his movements, stroking the cock faster.

And then he came undone. The Slifer duelist arched back into his partner, his seed splashing against the wall. The Ra growled at the tightness, continuing to relentlessly pound the tight anus until he himself plummeted into ecstasy. His own seed spilled into the boy, shuddering with delight and pure pleasure. They slumped forward, panting heavily from their "workout". Daichi was the first to pull away, pulling his flaccid member out of his partner. Jun slid to the floor slowly, whimpering as his ass touched the floor.

The Ra Philosopher kneeled beside him, moving closer to his ear. "Come to my room after school…" He smirked, chuckling softly. "We still have more work to do…" The ravenette shuddered in delight and anticipation.

He couldn't wait until later today…


End file.
